Remiferia
The Principality of Remiferia (レミフェリア ) is a monarchical feudatory located in northwest Zemuria. It is bordered to the east by North Ambria, to the southeast by Erebonia, to the south by Nord, to the southeast by Calvard and to the east by both Leman and Ored. Its emblem is a reindeer. As the home of the Seiland Company, the worldwide renowned producer of medical equipment, Remiferia is the most advanced nation of Zemuria in terms of medical treatment. History In S.1199, it is announced that the prince of Remiferia has died from a disease. In reality his death was the result of poisoning. Soon after his death, the Rechter Arm regiment of jaeger corps Nidhoggr, attempts a bio-terrorist attack. Through a collaboration between Arios MacLaine, the Bracer Guild and the Remiferian Army, the regiment is destroyed. Later that year, Albert von Bartholomeus is enthroned as the new prince of Remiferia. In August of S.1204, Prince Albert represented Remiferia at the West Zemuria Trade Conference in Crossbell. The following month, Arios MacLaine and Cross Project destroyed the Faust battalion of Nidhoggr following the Remiferian government and Bracer Guild collaboration to wipe out jaegers. (three days before the raid on Crossbell City).|group = Note}} The Informal Tri-Lateral Summit between Crossbell, Remiferia and Liberl in Mishelam is interrupted by assaults of the Nidhoggr battalion Magen. They fail, however, and the squads Mund, Zunge and Zahn are destroyed by the reborn Rechter Arm battalion. That same day Count Jerome von Bartholomeus is arrested for his involvement in the assaults. Politics Under decree of the Princely Family it has been forbidden to develop medical technologies for the purpose of warfare in Remiferia. The decree was introduced centuries ago and is still uphold by the current monarch, Prince Albert. This enactment has led to geopolitical stability in the Principality. This law, alongside the lack of natural resources such as septium and its poor infrastructure for international trade, makes Remiferia an unappealing territory for the expansionism of Erebonia. For that reason, the military presence within Remiferia is relatively understated. Over the years, several factions have been established that do want to put Remiferia's medical technology to use for military purposes or to make illegal profits from these, such as the D∴G Cult or Nidhoggr jaeger corps. Geography Despite its harsh and cold climate, a result of its geographical position in the continent's north, Remiferia continues to attract tourists with its picturesque landscape of forests and lakes. Places * City of Ardent is the capital city. It's a historical city located in the north of the principality. * Denai is a small village in the south. It is situated in the boreal Denai Forest. * Monrain is a small town situated in the north. It is covered in snow throughout almost the entire year. * Lucent is a border town, situated between the international border gate leading into Calvard. Locations * Forest of Lush Elegance:緑雅の森 The reflecting light on the lake of this lush, vibrant forest invites fascinated visitors into this labyrinth of nature. * Azure Moss Ruins:碧苔遺跡 The brick walls of this underground ruin is covered in moss, which manages to grow thanks to the abundance of groundwater and light seeping in from the surface. * Underground Ruins of Lost Time:忘却の地下遺跡 Long lost ruins recently discovered by archaeologists. Ancient treasures slumber within. * Sigyn Forest:シギュンの森 A dense forest in the uninhabited back regions of Remiferia. Known since ancient times as the "forest that shall not be visited", the fear among locals led to numerous legends and traditions surrounding the place. * Smouldering Ruins:溶岩遺跡 Ancient Remiferian ruins filled with lava from within that occasionally cools down. Military The official armed forces of Remiferia are responsible for its national defence. Compared to neighbouring nations, the army is relatively small due to the national policy to build and maintain relations with neighbouring nations. If these nations were to attack Remiferia, it would have no means to defend itself. Remiferia's military adopted an independently developed form of martial arts, which combines eastern forms of martial arts with Orbal arts. References Notes Sources }} Japanese Category:Locations